


Волшебники

by tigrjonok



Series: 2018: Спецквест [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Одо приезжает в альфа-квадрант по важному делу.





	Волшебники

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: магократия

— Это же совершенно неправдоподобно!

— Да что ты говоришь? — картинно изумилась Эзри. — Вот уж никогда бы ни подумала. Спасибо, что просветил.

— Брось! — лейтенант-коммандер Андрус Хейган нетерпеливо махнул рукой. Подколку он, разумеется, проигнорировал. — У любого жанра, в том числе и у фентези, есть свои базовые законы. В данном случае они включают обязательную значительную роль в действии сверхъестественных способностей, магических артефактов и прочих заведомо нереальных прибамбасов. Но принципы человеческих взаимоотношений должны соответствовать элементарной и вполне реальной логике. Иначе все эти произведения просто не пережили бы века. На законы жанра, все эти бесполезные красивости, я не покушаюсь, но...

— Лейтенант Хейган! — оборвала его Кира. — Будьте столь любезны, перенесите обсуждение своего досуга хотя бы в реплимат, а сейчас займитесь, наконец, делом!

— Это каким? — весело и беззлобно — и, следовало признать, абсолютно справедливо — уточнил тот. — Все отчеты в вашем распоряжении, а последние данные анализирует компьютер и закончит это благое дело только где-то через час.

— Тогда проведите диагностику, — упрямо велела Кира.

Хейган пожал плечами — мол, толку-то, — но послушно вернулся к своей станции.

— Мне кажется, или ты его не любишь? — шепотом спросила Эзри, проходя мимо Киры по пути к медицинской консоли операционного центра.

Вопрос, разумеется, являлся риторическим, ибо ответ на него был очевиден. Недавно назначенный новый глава научного отдела «Дип Спейс 9» Андрус Хейган Киру невероятно раздражал. Привычкой постоянно демонстрировать воистину энциклопедические знания, легкой, но довольно высокомерной бестактностью — своеобразное проявление телепатических способностей, — болтливостью и общительностью, — в общем, всем тем, к чему она, после семилетнего знакомства с Джулианом и Дакс, уже давно притерпелась. На самом деле, Хейган бесил ее по одной довольно глупой причине: его лицо чем-то напоминало ей гала Руссота, ныне, к счастью для всех, покойного.

— Кстати, коммандер, — сказал Хейган, внимательно следя глазами за сигналами консоли, — при всем уважении, я бы попросил вас воздержаться от прямых оскорблений. — Он картинно приложил руку к груди и уточнил: — Свой досуг я предпочитаю проводить несколько более интеллектуальным образом.

— Хей! — со смехом возразила Эзри. — Никто тебя в голокомнаты на аркане и не тащит.

Кира же, против воли улыбнувшись, пробормотала себе под нос:

— Оно и видно.

Но Хейган услышал. Хотя, вероятнее всего, просто уловил ее мысли.

— Большинство голо-программ пока еще основано на мировой истории или сюжетах классической литературы, с которыми я, разумеется, более или менее знаком, — пояснил он с неподражаемым апломбом.

Намечающееся продолжение дискуссии прервал переданный антеннами характерный мелодичный звон, сопровождающий открытие червоточины. Хотя Кира подозревала, что мелодичным — напоминающим басовитый гул праздничного колокола, ритмично и веско вплетающийся в фоновое журчание музыки, — он казался только ей.

— Мы разве кого-то ждем? — спросила она в пространство.

Ей ответил звук коммуникационного запроса — а на экране между тем в нескольких километрах от червоточины зависло транспортное судно карима.

— Мы просим разрешения на стыковку, — сообщил очевидное капитан корабля. Но Кира, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, зачарованно смотрела ему за спину. Туда, где в компании какого-то незнакомого ворта стоял Одо.

— Здравствуй, Нерис, — сказал он наконец.

И только тогда она очнулась, а вместе с ней очнулось время, вытянулось из пропасти между ударами сердца, принялось снова равномерно отсчитывать секунды, — а Эзри уже стояла рядом, и дежурные офицеры все как один успели поднять головы от консолей.

— «Дип Спейс 9» разрешает стыковку ко второму верхнему пилону, — кивнула Кира. — Ног, операционный центр твой.

 

* * *

Они спокойно шли по променаду, словно просто прогуливались привычно, словно не было всех этих месяцев, и не было прощания, и оранжево-желтого переливающегося моря. Когда-то — вскоре после появления Лааса — этот выпуклый подвижный оттенок в сознании Киры прочно связался с Одо; впрочем, других меняющихся в жидкой форме она и видела-то лишь однажды, когда в первый раз попала на их планету. Расставание не разбило эту ассоциацию, просто окрасило печалью, светлой и благодарной — за то, что это все-таки было, пусть короче, чем могло бы, пусть теперь и ушло. Так переливаются в воспоминаниях детские сказки, которых в ее жизни тоже было немного, — и случайно открытая страница с уже кажущимися слишком простыми строками на мгновение возвращает всеобъемлющую веру в чудо, манит чем-то непознанным, воскрешает внутри маленькую девочку, которая не сомневалась, что до этого непознанного однажды удастся дотянуться. Девочка выросла, перестала верить в сказки, в рыцарей, наперекор всему до конца верных данному слову, и волшебников, опирающихся на обманчиво-обычные посохи и изрекающих простые, однако уместные истины, — но ведь она была когда-то, и оставила на прощанье что-то очень важное. Может быть, силу бороться до победного за обыденные чудеса.

Однако в качестве нового штриха к привычным прогулкам теперь в нескольких шагах позади них вышагивал настороженный ворт. Кира даже не успела толком осознать его присутствие на станции, не успела задуматься над тем, что с ним делать, запретить ли покидать корабль или запереть где-нибудь, но Одо бросил: «Так лучше», и она подчинилась. Они оба подчинились, с одинаковым недовольством, но инстинктивно и не раздумывая.

— Основатели путешествуют редко, — говорил между тем Одо, — и только на кораблях джем’хадар, а им сейчас запрещен вход в альфа-квадрант. Мы просим Совет Федерации, равно как и Высокий Совет и другие миры, сделать исключение и, разумеется, согласны на присутствие наблюдателей или даже на корабль сопровождения. Хотя я не возражаю и против катера Федерации, — добавил он, хмыкнув, и наконец-то за всем налетом официоза и отстраненности стал похож на прежнего Одо.

— У исследовательского судна выше скорость, — зачем-то возразила Кира.

— И больше проблем от толпы окружающих людей. Еще неизвестно, что в итоге получится быстрее, — он снова знакомо хмыкнул и покачал головой, будто как всегда сетуя на бестолковую суетливость гуманоидов.

— Я свяжу тебя с Советом Федерации завтра же, — кивнула Кира и, не сдержавшись, покосилась на ворта.

Но Одо повторил — на этот раз мягко и пронзительно-нежно:

— Так лучше, Нерис. Я здесь как представитель основателей.

— И поэтому держишься словно чужой?! — взорвалась она

Но Одо остановился, повернулся к ней, взял сильными надежными руками за плечи — и вся ее ярость моментально испарилась. В такие моменты она словно возвращалась домой. Без катеров, транспортеров и даже сфер, сквозь пространство, время и потери — в существующее в нигде и никогда эфемерное место, лишь для нее имеющее форму и зашифрованные координаты, лишь для нее насыщенное красками, запахами и звуками. Возможно, и не материальное вовсе. Каждый в конце концов подбирает собственные определения для понятия «дом», она свои еще не нашла, да не очень-то и искала, это ощущение пришло само, расплывчатое, неоформившееся, оно временами вспыхивало в середине грудной клетки. Совершенно произвольно — а еще от прикосновений этих рук, даже тогда, когда это были просто руки друга. Она не сразу это заметила: уж слишком странным, выбивающимся из повседневной картины было это тепло. И уж тем более не понимала, как Одо удаются подобные меняющие само мироздание метаморфозы.

— Это официальный визит, Нерис, — с теплой грустной улыбкой сказал он. — И официальное дело.

— Но мы ведь покончили с ним до завтра, — возразила она. Тоже улыбаясь — потому что он был все тем же педантом, грозно сдвигающим брови и через слово поминающим звания друзей на каждом совещании.

— Хм... Пожалуй. Тогда ты можешь быть свободен, — кивнул он ворту.

— Но, основатель... — Ворта никто не прерывал, он замолчал сам, очевидно не в силах подобрать подходящие выражения. Хотя в его позе, пожалуй, не было того высокомерного подобострастия, которое отличало и Вейюна, и вообще всех вортов, которых Кире доводилось ранее встречать.

Она ударила по коммуникатору, собираясь распорядиться насчет кают и немного сожалея, что, видимо, пропустит любопытный разговор. Однако она ошиблась: слов не понадобилось. Услышав номера, Одо просто кивнул в сторону терминала:

— Схемы станции есть там. — И повторил, как когда-то говорил своим помощникам из баджорской милиции: — Ты можешь быть свободен.

И, взяв Киру под руку, тем же прогулочным шагом пошел вперед, будто не сомневаясь, что теперь за ними никто не последует. И оказался прав.

— Как ты собираешься искать Лааса? — поинтересовалась она, снова, но уже другим тоном возвращаясь к деловой теме. Как они всегда и делали, не проводя границ между личным и служебным временем. — Одни пророки знают, где он теперь.

— Я бы проконсультировался со сферой, — хмыкнул Одо потеплевшим голосом, — но, боюсь, это все только больше запутает. Однако у основателей есть интересные и довольно эффективные методы поиска своих. На основе того чутья, с помощью которого Лаас нашел меня. Да он и теперь, я уверен, ищет себе подобных.

— Все равно будет непросто, — покачала головой Кира.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

— Тебе всегда нравились сложные задачи. Что ж, а у нас произошли кое-какие перемены... — Они, болтая, дошли до одной из обзорных площадок — за окном ярко светили далекие звезды, снова, вопреки многолетнему опыту службы на космических кораблях, казавшиеся волшебными огнями. — Хочешь, пойдем ко мне, — предложила Кира.

— Хочу. — Одо осторожно погладил ее по щеке, словно хрупкую драгоценность или способный испариться от любого прикосновения мираж. — Но не уверен, что мне стоит это делать.

— Я понимаю, — кивнула Кира, все-таки целуя его ладонь. Не то чтобы она таким образом пыталась спорить — просто это был привычный, естественный жест.

— Кроме того, — усмехнулся Одо, — мне, пожалуй, имеет смысл проверить свою каюту. — Он покосился в сторону коридора, в котором исчез ворт.

— Твой помощник не очень-то похож на ребенка, которого нужно водить за ручку, — рассмеялась Кира, прекрасно поняв его истинные намерения. — Но изволь. Тогда встретимся через час?

— В реплимате.

***

— ...Речь не о собственной внутренней системе управления, — вещал Хейган на весь реплимат, размахивая кружкой с рактаджино так энергично, что ежесекундно рисковал задеть ей кого-нибудь из проходящих. — А о взаимодействии магов с обычными людьми. Гендальфа обвиняли во вмешательстве в чужие дела не без оснований. Да он и сам называл себя «наместником». Пусть это была метафора, но ведь в конце концов именно его Король признал чем-то вроде верховного сюзерена, пусть даже на время войны. Впрочем, гильдия Визардов Этшара тоже предпочитала закулисные манипуляции, а не прямое законодательное воздействие. Суть в том, что маги, если уж они есть, просто обязаны притягивать власть.

— Тебе лучше обсудить это с Джулианом, — хмыкнула Эзри. — Вы определенно найдете с ним общий язык.

— Но ведь ты играешь с ним в эти дурацкие игры, — упрямо возразил Хейган.

— Но не погружаясь в сомнительную философию. — Она скучающим взглядом обвела реплимат, а заметив их, воскликнула: — Одо! — и тут же, вскочив из-за стола, бросилась ему на шею.

Тот изрядно опешил от такого радушия, и Кира солнечно улыбнулась ее реакции и его смущению.

— Извини, — Эзри отстранилась и постаралась принять серьезный вид. — Я очень рада тебя видеть.

— Хм. Я догадался.

— Ты в баджорской форме, — заметила она.

Кира растерянно почесала нос: сама она едва ли обратила на это внимание, не говоря уже о том, чтобы придать значение.

— Просто привычка, — пробормотал Одо. — Но ты права, мне следует сменить костюм. Я здесь по делу.

— Одо хочет найти Лааса, — быстро пояснила Кира, не желая ничего слышать об основателях. Как когда-то не желала слышать включающее министров «мы» из уст Шакаара, вдруг сообразила она.

— Кого? — Эзри удивленно приподняла брови. — А, меняющийся. Но?..

Прямой вопрос она так и не задала, хотя явно не понимала причины. Немудрено, Кира, единственная из всех точно знавшая о слиянии Одо с Лаасом, и то не сразу догадалась, что тот мог тогда заразиться смертоносным изобретением секции тридцать один.

— Одо, это наш новый глава научного отдела лейтенант-коммандер Андрус Хейган, — быстро представила Кира, меняя тему.

Тот радостно кивнул и тут же затараторил о какой-то ерунде — сверля, однако, пытливым взглядом именно ее, а не нового знакомого. Только через несколько минут Кира вспомнила, что бетазоиды не могут читать мысли меняющихся, а вот в ее сейчас наверняка было много непривычного.

Когда все снова уселись за стол, Одо поинтересовался, не подозревая, на что себя обрекает:

— О чем был спор?

— О магократии, — охотно пояснил Хейган под громкий стон Эзри. — В литературе многих планет встречаются персонажи со сверхъестественными способностями, чаще всего представляющие отдельную расу существ. И, по моему мнению, они должны тем или иным образом играть значительную роль в системе управления всего мира. Иная ситуация абсолютно неправдоподобна.

— Я мало что понимаю в литературе, — усмехнулся Одо, — но тем не менее уверен, что вы не правы.

— Одо, это же все ерунда, обычные, — Эзри скорчила забавную гримасу и процитировала: — «глупые бессмысленные выдумки».

— Вне всяких сомнений, — согласился тот. — Но теоретически — ведь и эта станция показалась бы чудом землянам, жившим тысячу лет назад, или баджорцам, жившим... эм, четыре тысячи лет назад, верно? — Он покосился на Киру и чуть приподнял краешки губ, но его глаз оставались серьезными. — И то, что вы называете «сверхъестественным», на самом деле всего лишь нечто, выпадающее из рамок обыденности. — В его руке вдруг возникла кружка рактаджино, медленно, намного медленнее обычного. — Но существа с выделяющимися способностями есть везде и всегда. Иногда они бывают не столь заметны, особенно если их таланты не связаны с манипуляцией материей, — но они все равно есть. Однако... Вы не допускаете мысли, что некто, пусть даже наделенный тем или иным талантом, может просто не хотеть власти?

— Я не допускаю мысли, что ему оставят выбор, — непривычно серьезно ответил Хейган.

— Может, именно поэтому, — быстро вмешалась Эзри чуть хриплым голосом — впрочем, этот монолог вряд ли хоть кого-то оставил равнодушным, — маги «Гарри Поттера» и скрываются от... как там это называется? Видишь, Андрус, вот тебе и логика. А ты говорил, неправдоподобно.

— Я ничего не знаю о мистере Поттере, — усмехнулся Одо, — но, думаю, по крайней мере по этой причине ромуланцы или... — он запнулся на мгновение, но все же закончил: — кардассианцы скрываются от слаборазвитых миров.

— Они не связаны Первой директивой, — понимающе кивнул Хейган. — Но...

Одо зеркально повторил его жест, и Кира, из-за этого внезапного понимания раздраженная невыносимым высокомерным бетазоидом даже больше обычного, резко спросила:

— Но — что?

— Но только мир, достигший определенного уровня развития, — пояснил вместо него Одо, — способен воспринять инопланетные технологии не как чудо, а применяющих их существ — не как богов. Они еще не понимают, как работает транспортер или тягловый луч, но уже осознают, что даже в бессмертии нет магии — лишь эволюция и метафизика. — Он накрыл ее руку своей, будто успокаивая, заблаговременно, и продолжил: — Даже погоня за ресурсами на какой-нибудь доиндустриальной планете, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, в итоге получится слишком затратной.

— Трудно быть богом, — многозначительно усмехнулся Хейган.

Одо помрачнел.

— Это просто неприемлемо.

— А кому-то, — Хейган покосился на Киру, но тут же, впрочем, опустил взгляд, — даже не оставили выбора.

Она, тем не менее, уловила намек и не смогла промолчать:

— Вера — не вопрос выбора!

— Рад знакомству, лейтенант, — быстро вмешался Одо, — но мы с Нерис еще собирались зайти в «Кваркс».

Хейган с веселой улыбкой поднял руки, показывая, что дальше спорить не намерен, а Эзри хмыкнула:

— Кварк только третий на очереди. Он будет просто убит! Но, Одо, вечером встретимся у Вика? Джулиан сейчас на дежурстве, Ног застрял в операционном центре, но вечером...

— Непременно, — кивнул тот, почти силой поднимая Киру со стула.

— Мне иногда кажется, что после эпизода на «Бретине» у Хейгана из головы все-таки безвозвратно выпало несколько шариков, — фыркнула она уже за пределами реплимата — и, хотелось бы верить, за пределами радиуса телепатических способностей бетазоидов. Рядом с Одо она не желала быть жестокой, даже подобным несерьезным образом.

— А что там произошло? — поинтересовался он.

Кира на мгновение возвела глаза к потолку, восстанавливая в памяти чужое личное дело.

Вокруг них привычно шумел променад, деловой, неугомонный, полный голосов, и смеха, и жизни, — и возле болианского бутика ворт, кажется вопреки всему все-таки поверивший в существование свободного от служения меняющемуся времени, с интересом рассматривал выставленные в витрине безделушки. И Кира машинально, не раздумывая, придвинулась ближе к Одо, сильнее оперлась на руку человека, в одиночку убедившего основателей сложить оружие. Человека, который, верный взятым на себя обязательствам и выбранному пути, скоро уйдет — создавать очередное неволшебное чудо, искать магией сенсоров и заклинаниями медицинских стимуляторов того, кто нуждается в помощи, перекраивать своим опытом и готовностью к доверию империи.

А в окна все ярче светили далекие неисследованные звезды, улыбаясь людям, упрямо творящим свои маленькие обыденные чудеса.


End file.
